Stay With Me
by Minela310
Summary: If love meant happiness and pain meant sadness which would rule? In a world of the unknown and only a believe to hold on to, is it too late to ask for help? R
1. Stay With Me

**_Hey guys. So here I am with another ff. This idea has been bugging me for some time now and I don't know how far I'll go with it, I just had to write it out and see how you all like it. Anyways, let me know if I should continue. It's a little foggy now but it'll clear up. _**

_**I don't own anything of Instant Star or the song. This ff is based on the song "Stay with me" by Danity Kane. **_

_**Let me know how you all like it. **_

The echoes of the screams vibrated throughout the filled stadium. SME stepped on stage on last time for the night. The roars only became more demanding, the anticipation only more challenging to ignore. Green smoke escaped the bottom part of the stage as everything died down. All the noise was drowned out when Speed hit the string on his guitar and began playing his solo. After a few minutes, Wally hit the drums as Speed and the guys grinned from ear to ear. The smoke lifted higher in the air as the stage opened up in the center and was raised to the top, for everyone to see.

Jude Harrison sat on a stool, only a microphone in her hand. Her blonde hair was sticking to her dark and gloomy face, matching her clothes. She looked at Speed whose smile quickly left his face and he signaled for the rest of the guys to get ready. Jude closed her eyes, letting the noise sink in one last time.

Jude: "_This is a new one_." She said into the mic. Everyone calmed down as the piano began to play in the background. The green laser lights stopped beaming and the smoke disappeared. Everything got quiet. Jude positioned herself comfortably on the stool and raised the mic to her lips.

"_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but you're not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands   
Story of a broken heart_"

She sang softly to the crowed. Her eyes remained closed as Speed's guitar gently joined in with the piano. She could hear the fans screaming again. Instead of responding to everything around her, she masked the racket and let her voice take over.

"_Stay with me   
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you   
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

She sang as Wally hit the drums hard. The beat picked up a little as Jude opened her eyes. She looked out at the screaming crowd. Her head quickly shot to Speed when she noticed how the girls were responding to her lyrics. Speed's fingers ran over the cords as he smiled at her caringly. She turned towards the crowed once more.

"_I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
when my touch is enough  
to take the pain away,  
Cause I've searched for so long  
the answer is clear  
I will be OK if we don't let it disappear_.

_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me   
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.   
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

She let her voice die. The piano came to a complete stop. Jude scanned the crowd. They were screaming. Some of the girls actually were crying. All of a sudden she felt Speed's presence next to her as he took her hand in his. She held tight while Wally was shinning with his drum solo. When the last stick finally hit the instrument, Speed dropped Jude's hand and let his fingers dance again. Jude knew it was time for the final goodbye.

"_I've searched over and over  
so many times for you and I,_

_is like those stars that light the sky every night  
Our picture hangs out of tune   
reminding me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
be and would never go away  
that's why I need you to stay_."

She sang full of emotion into the mic. The hoarseness was easy to detect. She looked at Speed for permission, maybe even help to go on. He looked at her with his eyes full of love for her. She smiled and closed her eyes one last time.

"_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you   
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

Her voice sounded raw. She hummed into the mic, eyes still closed.

"_Oooo.. oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._"

She finished as her voice faded out. She opened her eyes to the screaming fans. Turning to Speed she smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her knowing what she was thinking. He nodded in appreciated. Appreciation for her, the woman she had become.

Jude: "_Thank you_." She whispered more to Speed than to the fans, and walked off stage.


	2. Collision

**_Chapter 2 – Collision _**

**Jude** made her way off stage and through the crowed backstage. She set the mic on a nearest table and didn't look back once. She heard her fans still screaming her name but it didn't mean anything to her any more. Not looking where she was going she bumped into something. Jude picked her head up weakly to see what was standing in her way.

Jude: "_I'm sorry. I wasn't looking_." She tried to apologize. A woman with black hair stared back at her and finally smiled. Jude recognized her.

Amy: "_It's alright._ _No one got hurt. I'm Amy Lee_." She said stretching her hand out. Jude took it.

Jude: "_Yeah, I know. Loved your solo album_." She tried to be nice. All she wanted to do was walk out and never look back.

Amy smiled: "_Thanks, I like your new stuff too. It's deep. Too bad you're retiring_."

Jude: "_Yeah, I guess_." She said a little out of it.

Amy: "_So this charity concert is pretty big, huh?_ _London is amazing_." Amy said trying to make conversation. Jude looked around. She hadn't even noticed the amount of work or the importance of this whole thing.

Jude: "_Yeah, I hadn't even noticed this many musicians were here_." She said seeing Fall-Out-Boy getting ready to go on stage. Hell, she hadn't even gone outside of her hotel room to see a little of the city.

Amy: "_Well, I'll see you around. I'm up next."_ She said and waved off. Jude looked after the woman and made her way for the outside doors. Digging deep in her pockets, Jude pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She inhaled the fix deeply, closing her eyes for full effect. It was soothing and familiar, the only thing that kept her from going insane. The remaining pack was back inside her pocket as she finished the whole thing.

Jude pushed her self through the drunken people and to her car. It was a 2007 Mustang, fire red. She had gotten her license a few years ago and the car had been Darius' gift for her. Jude looked back at the stadium, the lights illuminating the city. It seemed so full of life with the loud music and the howls of the crowd at the back of her. She took a deep breath and let herself fall into the car seat. Exhausted, she leaned her head against the stirring wheel to collect herself. Finally, taking control of her person she turned the engine on and pushed her car slowly through the masses of people. Light rain began to hit Jude's windshield. She turned the wipers on and tried to change the radio station.

Radio Dj: "_After a four-year music career for the first Instant Star winner, Jude Harrison, the 20-year-old, gold-album artist has called it quits tonight at the Charity for Humanity event. Earlier today, Jude announced she was hanging up her guitar for good. How will the music world go on without the inspiration of-?"_ Jude turned the dial and than pressed the button for the radio to completely turn off. She scoffed at the Dj's words. What did he know? No one knew. The rain picked up and was soon accompanied by lightning and thunder. There was something that wasn't announced earlier today. Why could they all know everything about her life before she even knew it herself but they weren't able to accurately predict the weather?

Jude turned the heater on when her windows started to get a little foggy. Her eyes burned from the lack of sleep and exhaustion. She was weak and tired. All she wanted was a hot bath and a warm bed. Jude drove down a hill and through a series of mini woods. She was going over the speed limit. One thing Jude never did was follow those stupid laws of seatbelts and speed limits. Before she knew it lighting struck one of the trees to her side and it cut right in half, blocking the street in front of her. In order not to run over it, Jude turned the wheel all the way to the right. The car swirled off the road and ran right into the nearest trunk, head on. At the collision, Jude's body flew forward as her head rammed right into the windshield causing it to crack. Her chest pressed into the stirring wheel as her hands flew to her sides wildly. Jude's forehead started to bleed from the hit as her body fell back against the seat and she assembled there unconscious. The thunders roared as it rained only harder.

**Kwest** sat with Sadie in the studio lobby. It had been too late to go home and watch the Charity event so they had stayed behind and decided to watch it from work. It was finally time to head home.

Kwest: "_Want to just stay at my place tonight?"_

Sadie: "_You just don't wanna drive me home_."

Kwest smiled: "_Maybe_."

Sadie shrugged: "_I guess I could_." She smiled grabbing her jacket and putting it on. Kwest's cell rang as he reached into his pocket and answered it.

Kwest: "_What's up, D?_"

Darius: "_Have you seen the news yet_?"

Kwest: "_What news_?"

Darius: "_Kwest, Jude was in an accident_." He said. Kwest's head immediately snapped to Sadie. She noticed the sudden change in Kwest and stopped what she was doing.

Kwest: "_Is she Ok?_" he asked. Sadie ran over to Kwest.

Darius sighed: "_I don't know. I'm leaving for London in a few hours. Is Sadie there_?"

Kwest: "_Yeah, she's right here_."

Darius: _"I know things have been rocky the past few months but if she wants to come along, tell her she can come with me_."

Kwest: _"I will_."

Darius: "_And ask Tommy_." Kwest smirked.

Kwest: "_You're not serious_."

Darius: "_Dead-serious_." He said and hung up. Kwest closed his phone and looked at Sadie.

**Tommy** sat in his apartment; the lights were completely off, as he watched the Charity for Humanity concert. He had been invited to attend but decided against it. He knew Jude would be there. She had just finished her performance. He knew that song. It brought back too many memories. He felt as though someone was holding him down trying to make him take his last breath. Every word stung separately, every feeling burned beyond repair. He couldn't help but see the sadness in Jude's eyes and that hurt even more. She looked so lifeless, so emotionless. To him, Jude looked almost unsure of her own voice, of herself. It was like she needed reassurance and kept looking at Speed for it. He knew that the concert had taken place a few hours ago but it was just now broadcasting on TV. It still meant getting a glimpse of her, even if only for a few seconds. It was something, more than nothing. It was enough.

TV: "_Coming up after the break: Fall-Out-Boy followed Amy Lee's first solo performance_." He announced as it cut to commercial. Tommy blinked trying to rid himself of his sleepy state when the breaking news caught his attention and shook him wide awake.

TV: "_We're interrupting this program for breaking news. The music world was just shaken down to its knees as Jude Harrison's life hangs by a thread. The mega-selling artist was driving home from a charity event when her car drove off the road and catapulted her through the windshield._" The announcer said as the picture behind him zoomed in to Jude's red Mustang stuck in a tree and the windshield completely busted. No sign of Jude anywhere. Tommy remembered the day Darius had given Jude the car. It was the last day of happiness, the last day of anything familiar.

There were cops every where but no sight of _her_. Tommy jumped to his feet. The reporter went on "_The young rocker announced her retirement from the music business earlier today never foreshadowing that she might not make it through the night alive. She was rushed to Lutheran Hospital a few hours ago after being found by a young woman who reported the incident and called for help. Due to Jude's severe loss of blood, she's been in surgery for the past two and a half hours and was just settled into the intensive care unit. Everything seemed positive for the young star until just a few minutes ago when her heart monitor flat-lined. Doctors are still inside her room trying to bring back the person Canada fell in love with a few years ago. Stay tuned for more information and updates_." He said sadly as the screen cut back to useless commercials. Tommy's knees gave in on him.

Tommy just sat there. Should he go? Should he stay? What would he say to her? What if he couldn't say anything? What if it was too late? He couldn't move. The TV was in a mute state while his eyes burned from watching the accident scene over and over again on every channel. When his phone rang it almost sounded like the sirens shown on the news, he had imagined would sound. Everything was foggy while he reached for his phone and answered it.

Tommy: "_Hello_?"………………….."_Have you seen it_?" Kwest asked on the other line.

Tommy: "_Yes_."

Kwest: "_Are you going_?"

Tommy: "_Why are you calling? I haven't heard from you in months?"_ he asked angry. Some emotion was better than none.

Kwest scoffed: _"I wouldn't have if Darius hadn't ordered me to. He and Sadie are flying out to London on his private jet and he wanted to know if you wanted to come along_." He said half-heartedly. Tommy remained quiet. Kwest continued "_The plane's leaving in an hour. Make sure you're on time._" He said and hung up. He knew Tommy would be there.

Pilot: _"Welcome aboard the D-Legacy. Our flight is approximately seven hours long. Final destination: London. Reported weather is heavy rain and winds._ _We've just been cleared for take-off. Please fasten your seatbelts until we're at our right-full altitude._" He said through the speakers. Tommy sat at a far corner-seat while Darius sat all the way on the other side of the jet, by the mini-bar. Sadie sat in the middle of the small aircraft, her head buried in her hands. None of them had said a word to each other. Darius had smirked when he saw Tommy at the check-in. He knew Tommy would show. Tommy _always_ showed. Sadie had just walked passed Tommy not even looking at him. She had no words. Jude was the only thing in her mind. She was overcome with shame.

**Dr. West**: "_Give me 200_." He said to the nurse as she pushed the button to intensify the electrical shock. Dr. West rubbed the two operators together and settled it on Jude's chest.

Dr. West: "_Clear."_ Boom. Her chest rose and almost instantly fell back on the bed again, lifeless. Dr. West looked at the monitor, still flat-lined. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Dr. West: "_Juice it to 350._" He ordered. The nurse obeyed. Once again he settled the cold metals on her unresponsive chest.

Dr. West: "_Clear._" Boom…….Her chest jumped with the electric shock. Jude's eyes blinked open…….the monitor was still flat…….

**_FLASHBACK…………………_**


	3. Plans

**_Chapter 3 - _**

**_Flashback – G Major _**

Jude sat on the stool messing around on her guitar. Humming to the music she tried to compose a new beat for a song she had been working on. Her fragile fingers danced over the strings as though the world would stop if she stopped. She was lost in her own world, listening to the tempo and the harmony her voice and the guitar created together. Her head was moving to the rhythm as her body looked so at ease and relaxed. She was one with the guitar. It was her best friend.

A smiled played on Tommy's lips as he watched her, his body leaning against the door frame. Only she could get so completely lost in her music that no surrounding world existed. He wasn't ready to break her from her paradise just yet. Instead, he changed his footing from one side to the other and let his whole body weight collide against the wooden frame. His mass was shifted with easy as his arms rose to his chest and he crossed them. He felt like an old teacher watching his star pupil grow and excel way beyond anybody's expectations right in front of his eyes.

Jude: "_What are you doing, Quincy_?' she asked as she finally noticed him and stopped playing. He looked at her and pushed himself off the framework to make his way towards her.

Tommy: "_What are you working on_?" he asked ignoring her question. Jude looked down at her guitar and shrugged.

Jude: "_No idea. Just trying things out, I guess. How long were you standing there_?" she asked nodding her head towards the door.

Tommy: "_Just a few minutes. I liked it_." He said looking at her with a far-away look in his eyes. Jude sat the instrument on the floor and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Jude: "_What are you thinking about? Do I even wanna know?_" Tommy smiled.

Tommy: "_Just how you've grown up over the past years_." Jude rolled her eyes.

Jude: "_Oh God. Please don't get all emotional on me. You're the last person I need crying over me turning into a 'woman', like my mom keeps saying_." Tommy laughed at her statement.

Tommy: "_A woman huh? It doesn't mean you're becoming a woman if you're turning 18. It takes other things_."

Jude smirked: "_I bet you know ALL about those OTHER things_."

Tommy: "_Just about. I could teach you OTHER things_." He said suggestively raising his eye brows. Jude smiled. It was all good-natured fun.

Jude: "_What makes you think I haven't been thought already?_" she asked. Tommy's smirk instantly faded into a frown. Jude grinned and stood up to walk passed him.

Before she could get away at all, she felt Tommy's strong hand grab a hold of her wrist yanking her back. She turned around knowing she had his undivided attention now.

Tommy: "_What is that suppose to mean_?" he asked almost gritting his teeth. Jude turned her whole body towards him and shrugged, taking back her arm.

Tommy: "_It was Speed? Wasn't it?_" he asked. Jude could feel the tension in the room rising.

Jude: "_Chill, it wasn't Speed."_ She said bemused by his outburst.

Tommy: _"Than who?" _he asked at the shock of finding out that it was somebody. Anybody. When? Where? Why hadn't he noticed? It didn't matter who it was, he'd kill him regardless.

Jude: _"No body."_ She said innocently bashing her eyelashes his way. _"Quincy, what are you really doing here? It's your day off."_ she asked referring back to her old question.

Tommy: "_I wanted to talk to you_." He said calming down.

Jude: "_About what_?" she asked shaking her banks out of her face. She had been a blonde for the past year and a half and her hair had grown but for some reason she just couldn't part with those damn banks. They were part of her. Tommy reached up to her hair and tucked the lose strands behind her ear, his eyes intensely focused on her own.

Tommy: "_About you and me_." He finally answered her, his voice low and hollow.

Jude: "_What about you and me_?" she asked taking a step back. She couldn't let anything happen. Too many times had thing escalated and not gone over too good. This was no different. It was better to step back than to end up with a broken heart.

She watched him let his arm fall back to hang by his side as his eyes probed holes into the floor. His back fell against the sound board as he leaned against it for support. Jude waited patiently for him to go on. Her ears longed for an answer but she wasn't going to push. Finally, he raised his head as his eyes found hers through all the space in between.

Tommy: "_You're turning eighteen and ……….."_ he stopped, looking at her.

Jude: "_And?_" she asked desperately.

Tommy: "_And maybe its time we went out or something_." He let the words hang in the air.

Jude: "_Go out? You mean like on a date_?" she asked a little surprised. Was Tommy Quincy asking her out on a real date? She watched him shrug. That wasn't a real answer.

Tommy: "_Yeah, a date. Why not_?" he asked almost uncomfortable. She had never seen him worked up over anything like this. It was funny.

Jude shrugged: "_I don't know. All you've been telling me is that we can't because we work together and you're my producer. Nothing's changed Tommy_."

Tommy: "_Everything's changed. You're going to be legal. No jailbait any more. We both know that was just a lie we told ourselves to keep us from crossing bridges that were never meant to be crossed_."

Jude: "_So you wanna go out with me_?" she asked trying to reassure herself.

Tommy smiled: "_Yeah girl, why is that so hard for you to accept?_" he asked.

Jude: "_Because all I've wanted to hear for almost three whole years is that and now…."_

Tommy: "_Now you're hearing it?"_

Jude: "_I wasn't expecting it_."

Tommy: "_So what do you say?"_ he asked pushing his weight off the sound board and taking small steps closer to her. When he finally reached her he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing it gently. "_Will you go out on a real date with me, after your birthday_?" he asked again. Jude smiled.

Jude: "_I guess it could be arranged_." She smiled. "_Tommy_?" she asked.

Tommy: _"Hm?"_

Jude: "_I know about the party Darius is planning for me_."

Tommy: "_How did you find out_?"

Jude: _"I overheard you talking to Kwest_."

Tommy: "_I should have known_." He said laughing. "_What about it_?"

Jude: "_I don't want it_."

Tommy: "_You don't want a party, why not_?"

Jude: _"I'm sick of parties. I just want a nice, quiet dinner_." She said suggestively.

Tommy: "_And who might this dinner be with_?" he asked flirting with her.

Jude smiled: "_Speed."_

Tommy: "_You're funny, Harrison_."

Jude: _"I have my moments. So what do you say_?"

Tommy: _"I'll ask Speed."_ He said laughing. Jude hit him playfully. "_I like that. I don't have to share you with anyone for a whole night_." Their foreheads rested on each other's. Tommy was leaning in closer when suddenly they heard someone coughing. Instantly they jumped in opposite directions and looked at the door. Speed stood there with his arms crossed. Tommy's face relaxed. At least it wasn't Darius or even worst yet, Kwest. If it was Kwest he'd get endless lectures which in reality he wasn't in the mood for right now.

Speed: "_Well don't mind me. I could record this and sell it to the tabloids and become rich."_ He said looking from Jude to Tommy.

Jude: "_Don't be an ass. Besides you are rich_." She said, relaxing herself.

Tommy: "_Was there a reason you walked in here in the first place_?" he asked him.

Speed: "_Oh yeah. Jude, we're waiting for you downstairs. You were supposed to be down there 15 minutes ago."_

Jude: _"Oh yeah, I lost track of time_." She said looking at Tommy. Speed smirked.

Speed: "_I wonder why."_

Jude: "_Let's go."_ She said grabbing his Speed's and pulling him after her. Tommy smiled to himself. He finally asked her out. They were finally going somewhere after all the hurdles they had to overcome.

_**End Of Flashback**_

**Dr. West:** "_Clear._" Boom…….Her chest jumped with the electric shock. Jude's eyes blinked open…….the monitor was still flat…….

**Speed **stormed into the intensive care unit followed by Kyle and Wally. All three ran to the information desk out of breath. Speed looked at the elderly lady behind the desk.

Speed: "_Jude Harrison. Where is she?"_ he asked still trying to compose himself.

Receptionist: "_Are you a family member?"_ She asked. Speed looked at the guys for help. They remained quiet.

Speed: "_I'm her fiancée."_ She told the woman.

Receptionist: "_And these two_."

Speed: _"Her brothers."_

Receptionist: _"Right."_ She said looking at them suspiciously. _"She's being taken care of right now."_

Speed: "_When can we see her_?"

Receptionist: _"I'm not sure_."

Speed: "_Than go and find out. That's your job, isn't it_?" he almost yelled at her. The woman's eyes narrowed. Speed's intense stare never left her eyes. She knew he meant business. Wally and Kyle stared at each other. Neither knew anything to say to help the situation.

Receptionist: "We need to let the doctors do their job first." She said knowing this was hard for the boys.

Wally: "_Is she Ok_?" he asked his voice low. The woman turned to Wally and shook her head. Speed's jaw clenched in anger.

Receptionist: "_The doctors are doing all they can_." She said.


	4. The Date

_**Chapter 4 – The Date**_

Wally: "_Is she Ok_?" he asked his voice low. The woman turned to Wally and shook her head. Speed's jaw clenched in anger.

Receptionist: "_The doctors are doing all they can_." She said.

Speed: "_There is something they need to know_." He said looking from the guys to the receptionist. Wally and Kyle looked at each other and then at the woman who was waiting for Speed.

**_Flashback to Jude's and Tommy's First Date_**

Tommy approached the Harrison household and rang the bell. He stood there waiting for Jude to open the door. He held a bouquet of red, long-stem roses and coughed, trying to shake the nervousness he was feeling for the first time ever. Sadie opened the door.

Sadie: "_What are you doing here………dressed like that and who are those for?"_ she asked looking him up and down and pointing at the flowers. Tommy was wearing a blue, button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Tommy: "_I'm picking up Jude, they're for her_." He said stepping inside the house as Sadie closed the door.

Sadie: "_Right. Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, Tommy's here_." She yelled. "_Where are you guys going?_"

Tommy: "_I'm taking her out."_

Sadie: "_Like on a date?"_ Tommy debated whether to tell her the truth or not.

Tommy: "_Yes Sadie, a date_." He decided to go with the truth. There was no reason to hide it any longer.

Sadie: _"Should_ _have known you were waiting for her to turn 18._" She said and walked away. Tommy smiled to himself. It felt good not having to hide that he was really going out with Jude. No one could do anything about it anymore. Just as he was getting ready to go looking for her, she stepped around the corner and made her way down the stairs. Tommy was in awe. Her blonde hair had been styled into a hump and pulled back in an elegant pony tail. She wore a pair of jeans that only went down to her knees, hugging just the right curves and displaying her silky-smooth legs. Her black top was backless with only silver rings holding the sides together and going down her rib-cage. To top things off she wore a pair of black, long earrings reaching down to her shoulders and a few black bracelets.

Jude: _"Close your mouth, Quincy."_ She said smiling and finally reaching the bottom of the stairs. Tommy snapped out of it and smiled taking her hands in his.

Tommy: "_You look beautiful_." He said as he reached down and kissed her cheek gently. Jude blushed a little, all this being new to her. "_Happy 18th, girl_." He whispered in her ear and handed her the roses.

Jude: "_These are beautiful, thank you."_ She said smelling the buds. Tommy smiled.

Jude: "_So where are you taking me_?" she asked her excitement getting the best of her.

Tommy: "_That's a surprise. You read to go_?" he asked.

Jude: "_Yes_." She said looking around. Tommy grabbed her hand in his and entwined his fingers between hers. Jude looked down at their hands. It felt so natural and Tommy was acting like he had done this a million times before with her. Why wasn't he more nervous? When they reached his Viper, he opened the door for her and helped her inside. Then closed her door and walked over to his.

Tommy: "_I'm really glad you said yes_." He said turning the engine on and backing out of her driveway.

Jude: "_Did you think I wasn't_?" she asked playfully.

Tommy: "_I never know how your mind works. Anything's possible_."

Jude: _"It's a one-way street when it comes to Little Tommy Q_."

Tommy: "_Hey_." He said stopping at a red light and turning right. Jude giggled. It was comforting knowing she was spending her 18th birthday with Tommy and no one could interfere. The rest of the drive was spent in small talk until Tommy pulled up into a deserted parking lot. Before Jude could open the door for herself Tommy was already out and grabbing the handle. He helped her out and took her hand in his.

Jude: "_Where are we_?" she asked taking a look around.

Tommy: "_At one of my favorite places in the world_." He said leading her to a glass door of a small restaurant. A man stood at the door waiting and opened it for them. He smiled at Tommy.

Tommy: "_Thank you Bob_." He said and looked at Jude who was still a little curious as to what was going on. When they entered the restaurant, the sight astonished her. It was a classy and fancy little place but there were no people at all. Jude looked around the walls; it had big paintings handing with large, golden frames. The chairs and tables were all covered with golden overalls; the lights were dimmed as slow music played in the background. The whole place looked like out of a story book. Tommy led Jude further inside and through a big door in the main room. Her heart almost stopped when she noticed one, single table set up with candles and flowers. To her far right was a small group of men playing instruments. Jude looked around trying to savor everything.

Jude: "_You did all of this for me_?" she asked looking at Tommy, who was having a good enough time just watching her.

Tommy: "_Just for you, girl."_ He said smiling.

Jude: "_Where are all the people_?"

Tommy: "_I requested the whole place to our selves."_

Jude: "_You mean we're going to be alone here?"_

Tommy: _"Yes, is that a problem?"_ he smirked with one of his brows raised.

Jude: _"No, it must have cost you a fortune_." She said ignoring his sarcasm.

Tommy: _"A small price to pay for a date with you."_ He said and motioned for her to sit down. Jude responded by her cheeks turning a shade of light pink. Tommy smirked to himself once more and pushed her chair in. Sitting across from her he smiled.

Jude: "_What's so funny, Quincy_?"

Tommy: "_Took us a long time to get here_."

Jude: "_You're telling me_." She said and they both laughed. "_So what's good here?"_

Tommy: "_Everything_." Jude looked up at him and then back at her menu.

Jude: "_Ok, you're no help. So you order for me_."

Tommy: "_You sure_?"

Jude: "_I trust your judgment_." She said setting down the menu.

Tommy: "_Ok._" he responded and waved for the waiter, who was patiently waiting. Once the waiter took Tommy's order, he grabbed the menus and left.

Tommy: "_So Jude Harrison, now that you are 18, what are your plans?_"

Jude: "_Well let's see, Mr. Quincy. I was thinking of jumping out of a plane tomorrow morning, recording a hit single in the afternoon, getting wasted by night time and getting married by the end of the week."_ She smiled. Tommy laughed at her pose. She looked like one of those ladies from the 18 hundreds, who were always wearing the proper things and using proper language.

Tommy: _"Sounds like a plan, do I know this unfortunate guy you're promised to_?" he asked matching her tone and manner.

Jude: "_Oh_ _dear well of course, he's my lead guitarist, Speed_." She joked. Tommy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

Tommy: "_I never would have guessed, I always thought you had a thing for your amazingly good-looking producer_."

Jude: "_He wishes_." She said and they both broke out in laughter. Once their laughter died down, the little band began to play soft music. Jude turned to look at them as Tommy watched her. Without Jude noticing it, Tommy got up and stopped beside her with his hand stretched out to her. Jude turned to look at him.

Tommy: "_May I have this dance_?"

Jude: "_You don't dance_."

Tommy: "_I do now_."

Jude: "_Well I don't dance_."

Tommy: "_You do now_." He said. Jude didn't want to ruin the moment so she set her hand in his and together they made their way to the center of the restaurant that had been cleared of tables.

Jude stopped in front of Tommy not really sure of herself. Lucky for her, he had a lot of experience in these situations. Not even a minute after stepping to her, Jude felt his hands settle on her hips and pull her closer his way. Her eyes settled on his own as her feet propelled her closer to his body.

Jude: "_I'm warning you_."

Tommy: _"I'll consider myself being warned_." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers, his tone stern and strong. He grabbed her hands and set them around his neck then moved his hands down her sides and to her hips, pulling her again until her chest was against his own. His face began to move closer to hers until his chin settled just above her shoulder. She felt his gentle breath on her neck and it gave her chills. She was frozen with fear, one because she didn't want to say something and ruin the moment and two, because she didn't know how to react. She had never been in this type of situation before.

Tommy: "_Relax_." He whispered into her ear and pulled back just a little. Jude finally snapped out of her daze and circled her lose arms stoutly around his neck. She felt Tommy's hands move around her and settle on her lower back. His hands felt warm against her naked skin. It was like a burning sensation running through her. The mellow music played in the background as she followed Tommy's slow steps on the dance floor. She rested her head on his left shoulder and let him take control of the entire situation. She could hear his faint heartbeat as they moved together as one. His intoxicating cologne rose up her nostrils causing her to lose herself completely. Nothing could have been more perfect than that moment.

As the music stopped, their food was being set up on the table. They let go of each other and Tommy, once again, took a hold of Jude's hand. The rest of the night went by without a glitch. Jude and Tommy engaged in conversations about music, laughed, ate and danced the night away. The time had come for Tommy to take Jude home. As he drove Jude couldn't help but think how wonderful everything had been.

Tommy: "_You sure your family is not mad about you spending your birthday with me?"_ he asked as he drove.

Jude: _"I went out to lunch with them today. Besides, it's my birthday and I wanted to spend it with you_." She said looking at him and then turning away.

Tommy: "_Your dad had nothing to say about you going out with me_?" he asked a little curious.

Jude: "_He doesn't know_."

Tommy: "_You didn't tell him_?" he asked surprised.

Jude: "_No. I'm sorry_." She said turning to him. She felt guilty. She really didn't want to keep him a secret but for now, it was just easier that way. Maybe things wouldn't even work out with Tommy.

Tommy: _"It's Ok. Whenever you're ready_." He smiled understandingly.

Jude: "_He wouldn't understand_."

Tommy: "_What about your mom_?"

Jude: _"I tried telling her but she's too busy with Don, she doesn't listen_." Tommy pulled into Jude's drive way and turned the engine off. Neither was getting out of the car just yet.

Tommy: "_Did you have a good time_?"

Jude: "_Best birthday ever, thanks_." She said fidgeting and playing with her fingers.

Tommy: "_You're welcome."_ He said putting his hands over hers, causing her to stop. He knew she was nervous.

Jude: "_Now I know why all those girls fall for you. Who wouldn't when you go all the way out like that?"_ she asked jokingly trying to rid her self of the jumpiness.

Tommy: "_I've never done anything even close to what I did for you tonight for anyone_."

Jude: "_Sadie? Portia_?" she asked curious.

Tommy: "_No_." he answered turning towards her. Jude looked at her house. Her mother's lights were off. She was probably out with Don again. Sadie's room was dark too but the living room lights were on. Jude turned towards Tommy, his eyes met hers instantly. She smiled at him but he remained serious. She knew he was tense. She could see it. He looked like he was deep in thought, maybe even looking past her. Before she knew it, she put her hands on Tommy's cheeks and inched closer. Tommy blinked at her sudden touch but continued to look at her. She closed her eyes and closed the distance. Her lips brushed against his gently as she felt Tommy's hand almost instant pull her head closer. His tongue grazed against her lips wanting in. She granted and before she knew it, they were kissing heavily. His hands played with her shirt's rings, over her bear back. His touch caused her to want him to do things to her she knew were a sin. His lips connected with her cheek and then slid back down to her lips, one more time. This time Jude's tongue entered his mouth almost instantly as her hand moved under his shirt. She had no idea where she was getting all these reactions from or what caused her to act the way she was but when she was with Tommy, all caution flew out the window. By the time Tommy pulled back breathing hard, her lips were utterly numb. He settled his forehead against hers and smiled. She looked flushed.

Tommy: "_You should head inside_." He panted slowly.

Jude: "_Yeah._" She said and kissed him once more "_Thank you for tonight_." She said and reached for the door handle.

Tommy: "_I'm hoping for a second date_." He said, Jude turned around and smiled before leaving his car. Tommy looked after her until she was inside. He turned towards the steering wheel but couldn't help smiling to himself. He put his head down on the wheel and grinned from ear to ear.


	5. It Was What She Wanted

**_Chapter 5 – It Was What She Wanted_**

_**Flashback To G Major**_

Speed: "_Judith, what are you doing here this late_?" he asked while peeking his head through the studio door.

Jude: "_Vincent, I told you not to call me that_." She said turning her attention back to her notebook. Speed rolled his eyes at her for using his real name and then walked over to where she was sitting.

Speed: "_Why are you here so late_?" he asked leaning over her.

Jude: "_I can't get this song right_." She complained.

Speed: "_Why_ _isn't your boyfriend helping you? Where is loverboy, anyways?_" he asked, his eyes scanning the studio for Tommy.

Jude: "_He is not my boyfriend, we're just dating and he left_. _It's late._"

Speed: "_So just wait for tomorrow and finish the song with him_." He said sitting down. Jude looked up at him weakly.

Jude: "_I wanna finish it now_." She said. Speed took a closer look at her.

Speed: "_You don't look so good_." He said noticing the bags under her eyes.

Jude: "_I'm just tired_." She said rubbing her eyes. Speed watched her get up and put the notebook on the soundboard. She almost dragged her feet. He got up to read what she had written so far when Jude turned around, her eyes half closed, and her face pale. Blood started to slowly run down her nose and drip on the studio floor. Speed just started at it in shock. He has no words. Just finally noticed her self and tried to make it stop by tipping her head backwards. Speed was a few steps away when her knees gave out, her pupils turned white and she started to collapse. He jumped towards her and caught her just in time. She collided in his arms like a baby.

Speed: "_JUDE_?" he yelled sitting down on the floor with her in his arms. The blood wasn't stopping. Her eyes were completely closed. He shook her lightly trying to wake her. "_Jude, what's wrong_?" he asked panicking. She wasn't responding at all. Her eyes flickered open and then closed again.

Speed quickly picked her up and carried her down the G Major lobby, past the studios, down the corridors, out on the parking lot and into his car. She felt like dead weight in his arms. The blood had finally stopped. He had tried to call out to her, tried to get her to open her eyes but it was useless. She wasn't responding at all. He didn't even have time to panic. What the hell was going on? He had never seen her like that. Speeding down the highway, he reached the hospital in a little over ten minutes. He ran to Jude's side and carried her inside the hospital's emergency room.

Speed: "_HELP, someone please help me_." He screamed carrying her through the doors. A nurse ran right up to him while another got a wheelchair. Speed sat her down and a doctor ran to them.

Nurse: "_What happened?"_ she asked Speed while pushing Jude's chair down a hallway accompanied by the doctor. The doctor grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse.

Speed: "_I don't know. She just collapsed_." He tried to explain, his eyes never leaving Jude.

Doctor: "_Has she responded at all_?"

Speed: "_No, no I don't think so. Her nose was bleeding but it stopped_." He stuttered, trying to think clearly. The nurse flung a door open and they pushed Jude inside. She held Speed back.

Nurse: "_You can't go past these doors, I'm sorry_."

Speed: _"Is she alright? Is she going to be Ok_?" he asked, his eyes still following Jude.

Nurse: _"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about_." She said and led him back to the waiting room. The whole room began to spin. What was he suppose to do now?

_**End of Flashback**_

Darius got up and walked over to where Tommy was still sitting. Tommy looked up at him and turned his head away.

Darius: "_You're still mad?"_ he asked sitting down next to Tommy. Tommy looked over at him with a look to kill. "_It's been months_." Darius added.

Tommy: _"How could I forget_?" he asked glaring at him.

Darius: "_It was what she wanted_." He tried to explain.

Tommy: "_Does she want me here now? Is that why you called me?"_

Darius: "_No, she doesn't know you're coming. She doesn't know any of us are coming_."

Tommy: "_What am I suppose to say to her now? Seven months Darius."_ He asked punching the seat in front of him. Darius blinked. He saw the rage in Tommy's eyes.

Darius: "_I know you're angry. I understand_."

Tommy: "_Understand? You? How can you understand when I even can't_?" he asked him, his voice was cooling down a bit.

Darius: "_She never wanted to hurt you_." He tried to comfort him.

Tommy: "_You would know, wouldn't why?"_ he asked shaking his head.

Darius: "_I know because she told me. She did what she did for you."_ He said pointing his finger at Tommy.

Tommy: "_That worked out great._" He smirked. Darius got up and walked away. Sadie turned to look at Tommy. His eyes met her but he turned away quickly.

The plane landed in London a few hours later. Darius, Sadie and Tommy made their way off the plane and down the long hallways of the airport terminals. No one had said a word to each other since Darius had approached Tommy. When they walked out of the airport a limo awaited them. The driver waved to them and Darius smiled a cheese smile.

Driver: "_Welcome to London_."

Darius: "_Thanks ma man_." He said letting the driver open the door. Sadie got in first followed by Tommy.

Driver: "_Where to?"_

Darius: "_The hospital_."

Driver: "_Which one_?" Darius looked lost. He couldn't remember the name.

Tommy: "_The Lincoln_." He said from inside. Darius grinned and got in. The driver closed the door and took his rightful place behind the wheel.

_**Flashback to the Hospital**_

The nurse walked out to the waiting area. Speed was pasting up and down until he saw the nurse and ran over to her.

Nurse: "_She's asking for you_."

Speed: _"Is she Ok_?"

Nurse: "_She's fine."_ She said nodding. "_Down the hall, room number 4_." She said pointing at a set of doors. Speed made his way down the hallway. Finally finding the door he knocked.

Jude: "_Come in_." he heard her yell from the inside. Speed took a deep breath and turned the door knob. The door opened and he saw her sitting up in the hospital bed with an IV hooked up to her left arm.

Jude: "_Hey Speederman_." She smiled. Speed tried to smile but he couldn't. Jude was in a hospital.

Speed: "_Hey, you feeling better_?" he asked walking over to her.

Jude: "_I'm fine. The doctors said it was probably just stress related_."

Speed: "_You had me worried_." He said. Jude met his eyes and took his hand in hers.

Jude: "_Thanks for being there for me_."

Speed: "_Always_." He grinned. Someone knocked at Jude's door and it slightly cracked open. Jude and Speed both turned to look at who it was.


	6. Lymphangioma

**_Chapter 6 - Lymphangioma_**

Speed: "_Always_." He grinned. Someone knocked at Jude's door and it slightly cracked open. Jude and Speed both turned to look at who it was. The doctor came in carrying a manila envelope accompanied by a grin. Speed stepped aside while the doctor approached Jude's bed.

Doctor: _"How are you feeling_?"

Jude: "_I'm good_."

Doctor: _"Can I have a minute with Jude_?" he asked Speed. Speed looked at Jude.

Jude: "_Is everything alright_?" she asked. The doctor looked at Speed again. "_He can stay._" She said.

Doctor: "_Are you sure_?" he asked her. Jude became nervous. Speed didn't know how to react. He looked at Jude who nodded her head at him. The doctor gave her an approving smile and opened up the manila envelope. He took out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Jude. She looked at them but didn't really understand what it was.

Doctor: "_What you are looking at are scans from the x-rays. You fainted because of something called lymphangioma."_ He said looking at her. Jude looked puzzled at him.

Jude: _"I don't understand_." She said getting up from the bed. She looked at the scans again but nothing made sense so she set them down and looked at the doctor. He rubbed his forehead. Speed just stood in the background observing everything.

Doctor: "_I would like to set you up for an MRI. I have to see how deep in layers it really is._"

Jude: "_Can you explain to me what this is_?" she snapped. The doctor nodded.

Doctor: "_Lymphangioma is a fancy name for a tumor." _He said. Jude's eyes instantly shot to Speed. He looked at her as though he was still processing what the doctor had said.

Jude: "_What? I'm sorry. I don't understand_." She smiled thinking she had heard wrong.

Doctor: "_I said_ _tumor, the good thing about this is that it's surgically treatable depending on how deep it is._" Jude sat down on the bed without responding. She looked straight ahead not comprehending the situation fully. The doctor went on "_This disease causes blood swelling under the skin and most time it surfaces, in your case it hasn't. It can be removed through surgery but the bad part is it comes back almost in every case. This disease consists of multiple vessels of tissues."_ He wanted to explain but he realized now wasn't the time. He stopped when he saw that Jude wasn't responding at all to anything he had said so far. Her eyes were wide open but she wasn't blinking. A single tear ran down her cheek. The doctor went down in front of her and tried to call her name. She turned her head to Speed who was looking like he was gong to cry. She had never seen Speed show any sign of emotion except for anger and here he was crying, for her.

Doctor: "_I'll go and set up the necessary tests. Let me know when you're ready to learn more about this._" He said when he saw Jude looking at Speed. The doctor left.

Jude wasn't moving. Speed's tears weren't stopping.

Jude: "_Why me?"_ she whispered. Speed ran over to her and picked her up. He swung his manly arms around her holding her close to him. Jude's hands hung loosely at her sides. Her eyes were almost dead, they showed no emotion. The spark that was always so visible was no where to be found.

Speed: "_Everything will be Ok_." he whispered in her ear. Jude heard his voice and pulled herself out of her spell. She finally blinked and the tears began to surface. Her body started to shake hysterically and her arms circled around Speed. He tightened his hold on her as she began to scream and sob in his arms. He shut his eyes not letting go of her even though she was fighting back with everything she had inside of her. Speed cried with her as she continued to beat on him. His heart was breaking for her. How was this possible?

Jude: "_Why ME? Not now"_ she screamed. "_Not when everything is going good_." She yelled. "_This can't be happening_." Her tears just followed one another. Speed's shoulder was almost drenched from her tears. He ran his hand through her hair trying to sooth her. "_NO_." she screamed at the top of her lungs before collapsing in his arms altogether. "_No_." her voice was now barely a whisper and she sounded so weak. Her knees gave out on her and all that held her up were Speed's arms still holding onto her. He kneed down and they both sat on the floor. She tried to fight him off again but all her initial strength was gone. She had nothing left inside of her. Her tears became scarce and her voice gave out completely.

Speed: "_Shhhhhhh_." He whispered to her. Her shaking was slowing down and the initial shock was coming to a final stop. Speed rocked her back and forth as she held tight at his shirt.

Speed: "_You should call your parents and Tommy_." He whispered to her when she had finally calmed down. Jude stared back at him. Realization had just hit hard that she had to tell everyone. She shook her head.

Jude: "_No._" she said pulling away from Speed. "_I can't, not yet. Please tell me you won't say anything_."

Speed: "_Jude, they're your family, they deserve to know_." He tried to reason with her.

Jude: "_Speed, you can't tell anyone. PROMISE ME."_ She yelled at him. Speed wiped is tears away and shook his head. Jude stared down at him and then she looked around the empty hospital room. The room was dark and grey. It felt so cold and lonely. The walls were white and the only color the room had were the two brown couches in the corner. Was this what her life would look like from now on?

The next day Sadie sat behind the reception desk at G Major. Kwest walked in with a smile on his face and two coffee cups at hand.

Kwest: _"Morning Beautiful_." He said to her. Sadie looked up from the computer and smiled back at him. Kwest handed her one of the coffee mugs.

Sadie: "_Thanks handsome_." She flirted back.

Kwest: "_So what do you say a dinner?"_ he said leaning forward. Sadie batted her eyelashes at him.

Sadie: "_I say it's a date. Call me_." Kwest grinned and was about to say something when Tommy walked up behind them.

Tommy: "_This is a work place. Please keep it PG-13."_ He smirked at his best friend and his ex. Sadie rolled her eyes. "_What studio is Jude in_?" he asked while Sadie was handing him his mail for the day.

Sadie: "_She's not here yet. She came home really later last night and said she'd be late today._"

Tommy: "_Late? What time_?" he asked remembering that she had insisted on him going home so she should finish the song she had been working on. Sadie shrugged.

Sadie: "_Around 3 in the morning I think_."

Tommy: "_Why was she out so late_?"

Sadie: "_I don't know. I'm not Jude's best friend in case you haven't noticed. All I know is that Speed drove her home_." She said.

Tommy: "_Speed? Where is he_?" he asked looking towards the lobby.

Sadie: "_I haven't seen him yet_." She said turning attention back to Kwest. Just then the phone rang and Sadie picked it up.

Sadie: "G _Major, Sadie speaking, how may I direct your call_?" she asked politely. Sadie nodded, "_Uh huh………..Ok……….I'll tell him. Bye_" she said and put the receiver down. Tommy and Kwest looked at each other and shrugged.

Kwest: "_Who was that_?"

Sadie: "_Speed, he said he wasn't feeling good and that he wasn't coming in today_." She said annoyed. Tommy just looked at Kwest and walked away without saying a word. What was going on here? Speed and Jude?


	7. Hour Of Truth

**_Chapter 7 – Hour Of Truth_**

_**Flashback to G Major**_

Tommy made his way to his assigned studio and pulled out his cell. He flipped it open and dialed Jude's number. It rang once, twice.

Jude: "_Hey Tommy_." She said.

Tommy: "_Hey, Sadie just told me you weren't coming in today_."

Jude: "_I'm coming later_."

Tommy: "_Is something wrong_?" he asked taking a seat in front of the sound board.

Jude: "_No, I'm just tired."_

Tommy: "_Ok, I'll see you later then?_" he asked pulling down a knob.

Jude: "_Yeah, bye_."

Tommy: "_I miss you_." He added but she had already hung up. Tommy closed his phone as Kwest stepped through the door.

Kwest: "_No artist and no band. What are we doing now?_"

Tommy: "_We're working on beats._" He said throwing a pair of headphones at Kwest. He caught them and took a seat next to Tommy shaking his head.

Kwest: "_It's all work with you. Where's the fun_?" he complained.

Jude heard someone knocking at her door and went downstairs to open it. She found Speed standing in the same clothes he had on when he had taken her to the hospital. He walked inside and Jude closed the door.

Jude: _"I told you to go home and get some sleep. What are you doing here_?"

Speed: "_I couldn't sleep."_ He said sitting down on the couch.

Jude: "_Me neither."_ She said sitting down next to him.

Speed: _"So what are you going to do now?"_ he asked her. Jude shrugged.

Jude: "_I don't know_."

Speed: "_Let's go to the studio_." He said getting up.

Jude: "_What? Why_?" Speed pulled her up.

Speed: "_We have to tell Tommy, Sadie and Darius_." He said.

Jude: "_No, I'm not ready_."

Speed: "_Ok, than at least tell Sadie. She's your sister_." He said. Jude looked at him.

Jude: "_No, just Darius. For now."_ She looked at him for approval. Speed nodded. He had to be supportive of her right now. He was all she had.

Jude and Speed walked inside of the G Major building and made their way to the second floor. Sadie sat at the information desk talking on the phone. Jude walked over to her and waved.

Jude: "_Where's Darius_?" she asked. Sadie looked up at her.

Sadie: "_Could you hold on for just a moment? Thanks_." She said into the receiver "_He's in his office."_ She said looking at Jude and then turning back to her phone conversation. Jude turned to look at Speed.

Speed: "_Come on."_ He said as he walked her to Darius' office. Just before they were going to knock at the door Tommy came out of the studio and spotted Jude.

Tommy: "_Hey girl_." He said as he kissed her lips lightly. Jude smiled at him uncomfortably, hating the fact that she was keeping something so big from him. _"Ready to work?"_ he asked and then said hi to Speed.

Jude: "_Actually_ _no. I have to talk to Darius first."_ She said turning her head away from Tommy's eyes.

Tommy: "_About what?_" he looked at Speed.

Jude: "_Nothing important. Just some publicity thing_." She lied.

Tommy: "_Ok, just be careful. He's a little pissed today_." He warned her. Jude smiled again. Tommy looked from Speed to Jude and he knew they were hiding something. "_Something going on here_?" he asked curious.

Jude & Speed: "_NO_." they said in union. Tommy nodded not believing them.

Tommy: _"I'll be in the studio when you're done_." He said, kissed her cheek and walked away.

Speed: "_You have to tell him_." He said.

Jude: "_I will_." She whispered and turned towards the door. "_You mind if I do this by myself?_" she asked Speed.

Speed: "_No, if you need me I'll be right here._" He told her. Jude nodded and knocked. She opened the door and disappeared inside.

Jude closed the door behind her and saw Darius' eyes on her. He dropped the pen he was holding and leaned forward in his chair. Without saying a word his eyes motioned for her to sit down. She did.

Jude: "_There is something I need to tell you_." She stared. Darius nodded his head. He pressed a button on the phone.

Sadie: "_Yes?_" she said through the speaker.

Darius: "_Hold all my calls and don't let anyone in my office until I say so_." He instructed her.

Sadie: "_Ok_." She said. Darius pressed the button again and focused his eyes intensely on Jude's. She shifted in her chair uncomfortably. Something told her Darius had his own agenda.

Darius: "_How are you feeling_?" he asked her, his voice calm and still. Jude's heart skipped a beat. Why did he ask her that? Does he already know?

Jude: _"I'm fine_." She said barely loud enough for Darius to hear.

Darius: "_What did you want to tell me_?" he asked her.

Jude: "_I-, something happened last night."_ She started not sure how to go on.

Darius: _"Uh huh."_

Jude: "_I fainted_."

Darius: "_Jude, I know what happened. I know everything_." He told her. Jude looked at him as he got up off his chair and walked in front of his desk, leaning against it.

Darius: "_How do I know? I know everything that goes on with my employees. Question is, what are you going to do now_?" he asked her. Jude shrugged. She hadn't given any thought to her future since she found out she was sick.

Darius: "_Have you told anyone?"_ She shook her head.

Jude: "_Just Speed. I'm not ready for anyone to know yet_." She whispered. Darius nodded.

Darius: _"I won't say anything until you're ready. Does Tommy know_?"

Jude: "_NO_." she said looking at Darius. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Darius: "_Listen to me. I'll get you the best doctors money can buy. You're part of the family. We'll get through this."_ He said. Jude's eyes watered up. She was scared and angry at the same time. Darius put his arms round her softly and pulled her to him. She let him comfort her.

Darius: "_You're like a daughter to me, Jude_." He whispered. "_I won't let anything happen to you."_ Jude began to sob.

Darius: "_You have to tell Tommy_." He said after she calmed down a little. Jude shook her head. "_Quincy loves _you. _He has a right to know_."

Jude: "_I can't tell him_." She said.

Darius: "_Be fair to him, Jude_." Jude's tears escaped once more. How was she going to tell Tommy that she was dying?

Darius: "_He's in your studio. Go_." He almost ordered. Jude got up and wiped her tears away. She looked back at Darius who was edging her on. A few minutes later she opened up the studio door. Tommy sat in front of the sound board with Kwest. They both turned to look at her. Tommy smiled and waved for her to come to him. She took a deep breath.

Jude: "_Kwest, can you give us a minute_?" she asked.

Kwest: _"Sure Red_." He said and walked out. Jude closed the door behind him and turned to Tommy who gave her a puzzled look.

Tommy: "_Hey, come here. I want you to check out this new beat_."

Jude: "_Tommy, I have to tell you something_."

Tommy: "_What's going on, girl?"_ he asked turning towards her.

Jude: "_I have something to tell you_." Was all she could say before her tears began to fall.


	8. Worse

**_Chapter 8 – Worse _**

Tommy: "_What's going on, girl?"_ he asked turning towards her.

Jude: "_I have something to tell you_." Was all she could say before her tears began to fall. Tommy jumped to his feet and almost ran to her side. He scooped her up in his arms as she almost collapsed from crying.

Tommy: "_What's going on?"_ he asked her gently. She just dug her nails into his chest deeper trying to hold on. "_Pshhhhhh. It's Ok. You can tell me_." He whispered to her. He was scared. Tommy had never seen her like this. Jude finally let her crying come to a stop. She was shaking. How was she going to tell Tommy that she was sick? She let him go and stepped back. Her eyes burned from the black eye liner. She watched Tommy closely. She knew he was wrestling with himself inside his head. He wanted to know why she had broken down like that.

Jude: "_I have to tell you something_." She said. Her voice was weak and dry. He nodded not saying a word. She turned her head to the floor. She couldn't look at him. _"Ugh God."_ She almost screamed. He still wasn't saying anything. He just watched her.

Tommy: "_Just tell me_." He said firm. "_Don't beat around the bush. Jude, tell me_." He demanded. She let her hand run up to her forehead. Finally she managed to meet his wanting eyes. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

Jude: "_I'm sick_." She let it out. Her eyes were searching for his but he wasn't giving her any emotion. Any sign that he understood what she had just said. He finally cracked a smile.

Tommy: "_God, you scared me. I'll take you home and you can rest. You've been working too hard lately."_ He said walking to her. His lips connected with her forehead. She felt his warm hands run up her arms. It tore her up inside. She almost pushed him away.

Jude: "_No, you don't understand_." She said her voice louder. She couldn't allow herself to break down again.

Tommy: "_Than explain it to me. Help me understand_." He asked. His eyes were so needy. She had never seen him like this.

Jude: "_I don't have a cold, Tommy. I'm sick_."

Tommy: _"Sick_?" he asked clueless.

Jude: "_SICK_." She screamed at him even though she knew he didn't deserve it. "_I'm dying."_ She added her voice barely a whisper. Tommy scoffed.

Tommy: "_Sorry, I thought you said you were dying_." Jude looked at him. Her eyes connected with his. She didn't have to speak any more. She saw the look in his eyes. He understood. The terror and agony. She couldn't stand to look at him any more. He looked like a lost puppy, so weak. He looked like someone had just slapped him right across the face. The smile he had a few minutes ago was completely gone. No traces that this man had ever even known how to smile.

Jude turned to leave. She couldn't look at him anymore. She couldn't stand that room anymore. Everything she looked at made her sick. Her hand touched the door handle.

Tommy: "_You're lying_." He said. She stopped. "_YOU'RE LYING_." He screamed at her. Jude turned around slowly. The pain was gone, there was only anger. "_If you don't want to be with me just say so. Don't say those things, Jude_." He said. She didn't know how to respond. His hands were forming into fists. The anger grew; she knew it by the spark in his eyes. His shoulders grew winder. He stood tall and tense. Jude shook her head and smiled to herself.

Jude: "_I'm not lying."_ She said to him.

Tommy: "_You can't be dying. You're 17_." He stuttered.

Jude: "_I don't want to die at 17_." She whispered.

Tommy: "_STOP LYING_." He yelled as he went to punch the nearest wall. The white matter crumbled around his now bleeding fist. Jude shut her eyes closed and jumped when his hand collided with the wall.

She couldn't stand what she was doing to him. All the pain she was causing him, it was unbearable to watch.

Tommy: "_GO, you liar. I always knew there was something between you and Speed_." He screamed at her. Jude just watched him throw things around the room and yell at her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him but she knew that wouldn't help.

Jude: "_Speed has nothing to do with this_." She said to him. He stopped, his breathing heavy, his deep blue eyes on hers. "_I don't love you_." She added. "_I never have_." She said looking him in the eyes. She had to lie to him. It was better that way. He'd get over her before things escalated. It was easier to let him hate her than to have to live with that rage inside of him. It felt like the calm after a storm. The room looked chaotic but the silence was deadly.

Tommy: "_Besides the fact that you're a good musician you're also a good actress, Jude_." He said smirking. She looked at him puzzled. He continued "_You came here playing the little; vulnerable girl and I ate it all up."_ He started to pace. "_I let you in and you played me. I trusted you and this is how you repay me. Leading me on_." His pace quickened. _"You're worse than Sadie. Hell you're worse than I was. I can't stand to look at you right now. Just leave. I don't ever want to see your lying face again. I hope you go to hell."_ He said through is teeth before he walked out on her and slammed the door. Jude looked around the studio and at the mess Tommy had caused. The door cracked open and Darius peeked his head through. She had almost wished it was Tommy.

By the look on Jude's face he could see how it went. He looked around his studio and shook his head. Jude began to pick things up.

Jude: "_Don't worry, I'll clean everything_." She said. Darius walked over to her.

Darius: "_Don't worry about it, Jude._" He said helping her get up.

Jude: _"No, I'll clean it. It's my fault_." She said not looking at him but picking things up randomly. Darius grabbed her and pulled her to him. She broke down. Everything fell out of her hands, the tears just started to fall like waterfalls. Darius slid down with her on the floor. She cried on his lap as he tried to comfort her. The pain was too much to bear. Everything had just fallen apart and the only person she had ever loved, she had just lost.


	9. Emotions

**_Chapter 9 – Emotions _**

_**Still a Flashback**_

Jude: _"No, I'll clean it. It's my fault_." She said not looking at Darius but picking things up randomly. Darius grabbed her and pulled her to him. She broke down. Everything fell out of her hands, the tears just started to fall like waterfalls. Darius slid down with her on the floor. She cried on his lap as he tried to comfort her. The pain was too much to bear. Everything had just fallen apart and the only person she had ever loved, she had just lost.

Tommy stormed through the main hallway of G Major unsure of everything. He was breathing hard and in search of Speed. The rage in him had taken over completely. He pushed everything and everyone out of his way. When he entered the main lobby, he scanned the familiar and unfamiliar faces for Speed. No luck. Instead he found Kwest flirting with Sadie again at the desk. He practically ran over to the receptionist's desk.

Tommy: "_Where's Speed?_" he asked grinding his teeth. Kwest straightened out a bit.

Kwest: "_What's going on Man_?" he asked Tommy when he noticed his anger.

Tommy: "_Where's Speed_?" he asked again louder. Kwest shook his head at Sadie who was about to reveal Speed's whereabouts.

Tommy: "_I don't have time to play your little games, Kwest. Where is HE_?" he yelled. Kwest leveled with Tommy completely now.

Kwest: "_How about you calm down? What the hell is your problem_?" he asked uneasy.

Tommy: "_I don't need your attitude right now just tell me where he is_." He said lowering his voice a little.

Kwest: "_No, not until you tell me what this is about_."

Sadie: "_Tommy, what's going on? Are you Ok_?" she asked concerned.

Tommy: "_Sadie, either tell me where that little punk is at or shut up."_ He ordered.

Kwest: "_Don't talk to her like that. You need to chill out."_ Tommy grinned at his best friend.

Tommy: "_So this is what we've come to, Kwest. You take a slut's side over your best friend's?"_ he asked. In that red second, Kwest's fist connected with Tommy's jaw. Sadie gasped. Kwest stared at Tommy who was wiping his now bleeding, lower lip. He scoffed at Kwest but he wasn't going to punch back.

Tommy: "_I see. She was a good lay, creative. Little tip; she likes it from the back."_ He added before walking away. Kwest's anger was building up but he had to contain himself. He watched Tommy storm out the doors of G Major.

Sadie: "_What the hell was that?"_ she asked but Kwest remained quiet. He would have liked to know the answer to that question himself.

Jude followed Darius out the studio. All eyes were on her but she knew they couldn't have overheard her and Tommy. The studio was soundproof. He shot everyone a look.

Darius: "_I don't pay any of you to stand around_." He said and they all hurried back to work. Jude let her head drop until she heard Sadie call her. She walked over to her sister. As soon as Kwest saw Jude's red eyes, he knew Tommy's behavior had something to do with her.

Sadie: "_What's going on? Why were you crying?"_ she interrogated. Jude just lowered her head again. She felt Kwest's eyes on her.

Kwest: _"I'll take you home, come on_." He said throwing an arm over her shoulder and leading her outside. Jude let him without saying a word to Sadie or anyone else. Kwest opened the car door for her and helped her inside. She felt weak, worn out, and tired. He turned the engine on and looked over at her. She knew he wanted answers.

Jude: "_I'm sorry_." Was all she said.

Kwest: "_For what?"_

Jude: "_For whatever Tommy said."_

Kwest: "_How do you know he said anything?"_ he asked puzzled.

Jude: "_I can see it in your eyes. It's my fault."_ She said pulling her hair back.

Kwest: "_What's going on Jude? I've never seen him act that way_." Jude leaned back in the car seat and looked out the window. It had started to snow lightly and Kwest's heater was the only thing keeping her warm. She didn't even take her coat with her.

Jude: _"A few nights ago…….."_ she began. Kwest sat in his seat, patiently listening to her every word. She had told him everything from the night she fainted to every word Tommy said to her.

Kwest felt a million emotions run over him from sadness to curiosity, to anger, to guilty and sympathy. The whole time while Jude talked she kept her eyes on the falling snow behind the glass. He tried hard to keep quiet and not let his sadness get the best of him. Sadie didn't even know yet. She didn't even know that her own sister might die. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole time. Jude wasn't asking for anything, in fact she liked the quiet. When she finished, Kwest backed out of the parking slowly and drove her home. He walked her to her door and made sure she got in safely.

Jude: "_Kwest?_" she asked before he turned to leave.

Kwest: "_Yeah?_"

Jude: "_Can_ _we keep this between us? For now_?" she asked.

Kwest: "_Yeah. I promise_." He smiled at her.

Jude: "_Kwest?"_ she asked again.

Kwest: "_Huh?_" he looked at her defeated eyes.

Jude: "_Can you tell Sadie_?"

Kwest: "_It would be better if you did_."

Jude: _"I know but I can't. I can't tell anyone anymore. I just can't."_ she whispered. Kwest nodded understandingly.

Kwest: "_Ok, I'll tell her_." He assured her and turned to leave.

Jude: "_Kwest?"_ she called once more. He turned around painfully. It hurt to look at her. The spark that once shone so bright in her eyes was completely blown out. She looked restless and homeless.

Jude: "_Can you find Speed for me and tell him to come over here? I need to talk to him_." She said.

Kwest: "_Sure, Red_."

Jude: "_Thanks_." She said and wrapped her fragile arms around his waist. He circled his around her tiny body and placed his chin on the top of her head. She held on so tight, as though she was trying to make sure he was real. He shut his eyes closed trying to push away the coming tears but it didn't work. They fell anyways. He held her closer not even being able to figure out how he's going to tell Sadie about this or how he's going to get Tommy through it. Jude loosened her hold and he let her go. Not wanting her to see his tears he just turned his head and walked out.

Tommy entered his apartment and threw all his belongings on the kitchen counter. The picture on one of the corner tables caught his eye; it was of him and Jude on their first date. He picked it up and looked at it. His throat clogged up, his head pounded and his heart hurt. With all the force he had inside of him he threw the frame against the nearest wall. It hit hard and fell to the ground. The glass shattered in a million pieces as the picture lay on the floor. Tommy looked at it. His anger was getting the best of him again. How could she say she didn't love him? She never loved him? How could she be sick? She was only 17, it wasn't possible. His mind raced from one thought to another. This was it; there was nothing worth going to G Major back for. It was time to change things up.

Not knowing how to cope with anything Jude had said to him earlier he did the unthinkable. Stored in the back of his closet was his old guitar. He dug it out and cleaned it up a little. Positioning himself in a corner he began to run his fingers over the broken strings lightly. After he changed all of them, he played a few notes.

Tommy: "_Your picture in my hands_." He sang lightly. "_I've build my world around you."_ He continued. Thinking while playing he began to fit verses together. "_Cause I've searched for so long the answer is clear." _He continued closing his eyes. "_And I don't wanna know what's it like without you." _He sang softly. His head hurt. Jude just wouldn't leave his head. He hadn't played or written a personal song since the band had split up. He ached all over. He wanted to see her but he couldn't. She tore him up. She lead him on, made him believe she actually cared. All it was was a lie and he was still writing about her, thinking about her.

Jude opened her house door. Darius stood on her steps, trying to hide from the falling snow.

Jude: "_Thanks for coming_." She said leading him inside. He brushed the snow off his coat and followed her to the living room.

Darius: "_What's this about, Jude_?" he asked taking a seat. Jude looked around nervously.

Jude: "_I want to leave_." She simply said.

Darius: "_Leave to where_?" he asked raising one of his eye brows. She shrugged.

Jude: "_I don't know. I just can't stand here_."

Darius: "_You thinking of relocating and doing music somewhere else_?" he asked curious to hear more about her plan.

Jude: "_I don't know. I just can't stay here_." She turned to look at the cup board.

Darius: "_How about London_?" he asked.

Jude: "_London?_" she looked at him.

Darius: "_Far enough?"_ Jude just shrugged.

Darius: _"I have a studio over there and an empty apartment. You can stay there until you figure things out. We'll get you set up for treatment and than take it one step at a time."_

Jude: "_Why are you being so nice to me?"_

Darius: "_You're family. We take care of our own_." He said smiling at her. Jude almost smiled herself but almost doesn't count.

Darius: "_What about Sadie?"_

Jude: _"She doesn't need me."_

Darius: _"Tom?"_

Jude: _"He's better off without me. You can't tell him where I'm going."_

Darius: _"You sure that's such a good idea. You need him now more than ever."_

Jude: _"NO. I don't want him to know. PROMISE ME you won't tell him."_

Darius: _"Alright. You know what you're doing."_ Jude nodded her head in agreement. A few minutes later, Darius was gone and someone knocked at her door.

_**Hey guys. We're coming close to an end of this story. I decided not to make it as long as my other ones. We still have about 3 or so chapters to go. Maybe more maybe less. I haven't written them out yet. Glad you all enjoy reading this even though it's sad. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. I always appreciate them even thought I haven't said so in a while. I've been super busy with school and all. I'm sure you all understand.**_

_**So thank you,**_

_**Minela**_


	10. Starting New Or Running Away?

**_Chapter 10 - Starting New Or Running Away_**

Darius: _"Alright. You know what you're doing."_ Jude nodded her head in agreement. A few minutes later, Darius was gone and someone knocked at her door. Jude swung the door open and found Speed at her doorstep.

Jude: "_Come in_." she said.

Speed: "_Kwest said you wanted to talk to me_." He said stepping inside.

Jude: "_Yeah, it's about Tommy_."

Speed: "_How he take it_?"

Jude: "_Not that good. He thinks we have something going on. I think you should keep your distance from him and the studio for a while_." She said. Speed listened to her closely.

Speed: "_How are we going to make music if I'm not allowed to talk to my producer?"_ Jude shook her head.

Jude: _"I'm leaving_."

Speed: "_Leaving where_?"

Jude: "_To London. Darius is arranging everything for me."_

Speed: "_When are you coming back?"_

Jude: _"I don't know_."

Speed: "_Jude, don't do this. Don't run away_."

Jude: "_I'm not running I just can't deal with people right now_."

Speed: "_We'll deal with them together. At least here you have your friends and family_."

Jude: "_What family? The mother that ran off with her divorce lawyer or the father that's never around. Wait maybe the sister that hates me. Yeah they're always there for me_." She said bitterly. Speed frowned knowing she had a point.

Speed: _"I'm not gonna change your mind on this, am I?"_ he asked already knowing the answer. Jude shook her head.

Jude: "_No_." she said.

Speed looked around as though he was debating something with himself. He squinted his eyes a little and finally looked at her.

Speed: "_Fine, than I'm coming with you."_

Jude: "_What? No_." she said shaking her head in disapproval.

Speed: "_Yes, I have no reason to stay. The band plays for you, with you gone what's left?_"

Jude: "_You guys are going to make it on your own."_

Speed: "_No, we don't want to. Besides, I'm told to stay in hiding from my producer_." He joked. Jude cracked a smile.

Jude: "_I'm not going to change your mind on this, am I?"_

Speed: "_Not a chance_."

Jude: "_What about Kyle and Wally?"_

Speed: "_They'll understand_." He said taking out his cell.

Jude: "_What are you doing_?" she asked. Speed dialed a few numbers and directed her with his finger to be quiet.

Speed: "_Hey Wally, can you get Kyle and meet me at Jude's place? Alright, see you in a few."_ He said and hung.

Jude: "_You're telling them now? HERE_?"

Speed: "_Yeah, why not_?" he asked sitting down and making himself comfortable. "_So when are we leaving?"_ he asked grabbing and apple off the table and taking a bite.

Jude: "_Tomorrow afternoon with Darius' private jet_." She said. Realization suddenly hit her. She was leaving her home behind. Everything she had once loved and couldn't imagine being without didn't matter any more. She felt her vision blur a little and sat down. Speed looked over at her.

Speed: "_You alright there_?"

Jude: "_Yeah, it's been a long day_." She said rubbing her eyes. Her face felt warmer than usual but she pushed those thoughts out of her head when someone rang the door bell. Speed got up to answer it. Few seconds later, he was accompanied with Kyle and Wally.

Kyle: "_What's going on here_?" he asked a little confused looking from Jude to Speed. Wally sat down and put his feet up on the table.

Speed: "_Guys Jude is moving to London and I'm moving with her._" He just said. Kyle and Wally looked at each other. Neither really comprehending what Speed had just said.

Wally: "_Dude, does that mean you two_?" he asked pointing his finger between them.

Speed: "_No."_ he looked at Jude. She knew what he was asking. She nodded slowly. "Jude is sick and just wants to get out of here." He said. Kyle was a little more confused than Wally. Jude explained to them what the doctors had told her as Kyle and Wally sat listening. Speed remained in the background, quiet. When she was done telling them of the last couple of says Wally looked around and than at Speed. He looked at Kyle and Kyle nodded at him.

Wally: "_Ok, we're coming too_." He said determined. Jude shook her head.

Jude: "_No, you guys have a future here_." She said. Speed looked puzzled at his two best friends.

Kyle: "_We're a band and bands stick together. What would we be without our lead singer or our guitarist?"_ he asked jokingly.

Wally: "_We're going to stick together and that's it_." He said.

Kyle: "_So dude, when do we leave? This is going to be sick_." She said. Speed laughed. Jude looked around the room realized she wasn't going through this alone. A few minutes later every split to head home and pack. Jude was left behind to do the same. She made her way upstairs and headed for the closet.

Tommy hopped in his Viper and drove through the city. The people walking on the streets seem to just fade in the distance. The noise of traffic was light. It was past midnight. He held on tight to an envelope with Jude's name on it while he drove with his other hand. A couple of minutes later he parked across the street of Jude's house. He sat and watched her window. The light was still on and he could see Jude's figure moving slowly behind the curtains. How was everything falling apart? He watched his whole world crumble and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He could make out Jude's arms rise in the air as though she was holding something up and admiring it. A few minutes later her room became dark. She had turned the lights off. Tommy jumped out of his Viper slowly and walked to her front door. He wanted to knock but couldn't. Instead, he reached in his pocket and took out the envelope. He set it down on the welcome mat and put a rock on top of it so it didn't fly away. When the lights in the kitchen came on, Tommy ran back to his car and sped away. He felt like a school boy all over again running from his date's parents.

Jude grabbed her two packed suitcases the next day and headed outside where a cab was waiting for her. She opened the door and let the driver take the cases and store them in the trunk. When she turned around to lock the door behind her she found the envelope with her name on it. Already running later, she just picked the letter up, put it in her pocket, locked the door and ran to the taxi. About half hour later she met up with the SME boys at the airport.

The four of them set in their seats and fastened their seatbelts. Jude let her arms slip out of her coat and watched the envelope she had found that morning slip out of her pocket. She reached down under her seat and opened it. Speed looked at her but than turned back to the guys. She recognized the hand writing anywhere. It was Tommy's. Her heart began to ache and beat faster at the same time. She started to read.

He had written her a song. '_Stay with Me_' it was called yet she was doing anything but. She was running. Her heart hurt even more.

"_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but you're not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands   
Story of a broken heart_

_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me   
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.   
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_.

_I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
when my touch is enough  
to take the pain away,  
Cause I've searched for so long  
the answer is clear   
I will be OK if we don't let it disappear_.

_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me   
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.   
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_.

_I've searched over and over  
so many times for you and I,_

_is like those stars that light the sky every night  
Our picture hangs out of tune   
reminding me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
be and would never go away  
that's why I need you to stay_."

She looked out the window but all she saw were clouds. Speed, Wally and Kyle were laughing at something. Tears filled her eyes. How was she going to make it through this without Tommy?


	11. The End Of An Era

**_Chapter 11 – The End Of An Era_**

Tommy entered G Major and headed for Darius's office. Without knocking, he barged in. Darius looked at him and leaned forward in his chair.

Tommy: "_I want some time off._" He said without blinking.

Darius: "_That won't be necessary."_

Tommy: _"Yes it will."_ He protested determined.

Darius: "_No, it won't."_ he said folding his arms in front of him. "_Jude left_." Tommy stopped pacing in front of Darius' desk and stared at him.

Tommy: "_What do you mean she left_?"

Darius: "_She left G Major and she left the country. SME left with her_."

Tommy: "_Left the country? Where? When_?"

Darius: "_This morning. I'm not suppose to say where to_."

Tommy: "_You're not supposed to tell me? You've gotta be kidding_." He scoffed.

Darius: "_It's what she wanted_."

Tommy: "_I have to see her. Tell me where she is_."

Darius: "_I'm sorry, I can't."_ he said shaking his head. Tommy's hands formed into fists. The rage within his eyes was deadly.

Tommy: _"FUCK YOU DARIUS, go to hell_." He gritted through his teeth and stormed off.

Kwest walked into the lobby and saw Sadie on her phone. She looked frustrated and he walked over to her.

Kwest: "_Hey, what's going on_?" he asked.

Sadie: "_Ugh Jude, she's not answering her phone_." She said as she punched in the digits again. Kwest put his head down and his hand over Sadie's. She looked at him.

Kwest: "_Jude's gone_." He whispered. Sadie let her hand drop.

Sadie: "_What do you mean gone_?" she asked puzzled. Kwest stepped closer to her and raised his head. She explained everything that had happened during the past few days; how Jude was sick and she had asked Kwest to tell her and how she decided that it was better for her to move so she and SME took off. Sadie listened closely shaking her head no.

Jude looked out the window but all she saw were clouds. Speed, Wally and Kyle were laughing at something. Tears filled her eyes as she folded the piece of paper away. How was she going to make it through this without Tommy?

_**Flashback to Chapter 1**_

The echoes of the screams vibrated throughout the filled stadium. SME stepped on stage one last time for the night. The roars only became more demanding, the anticipation only more challenging to ignore. Green smoke escaped the bottom part of the stage as everything died down. All the noise was drowned out when Speed hit the string on his guitar and began playing his solo. After a few minutes, Wally hit the drums as Speed and the guys grinned from ear to ear. The smoke lifted higher in the air as the stage opened up in the center and was raised to the top, for everyone to see.

Jude Harrison sat on a stool, only a microphone in her hand. Her blonde hair was sticking to her dark and gloomy face, matching her clothes. She looked at Speed whose smile quickly left his face and he signaled for the rest of the guys to get ready. Jude closed her eyes, letting the noise sink in one last time.

Jude: "_This is a new one_." She said into the mic. Everyone calmed down as the piano began to play in the background. The green laser lights stopped beaming and the smoke disappeared. Everything got quiet. Jude positioned herself comfortably on the stool and raised the mic to her lips.

"_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere  
I reach out, for you, but you're not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands   
Story of a broken heart_"

She sang softly to the crowed. Her eyes remained closed as Speed's guitar gently joined in with the piano. She could hear the fans screaming again. Instead of responding to everything around her, she masked the racket and let her voice take over.

"_Stay with me   
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you   
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

She sang as Wally hit the drums hard. The beat picked up a little as Jude opened her eyes. She looked out at the screaming crowd. Her head quickly shot to Speed when she noticed how the girls were responding to her lyrics. Speed's fingers ran over the cords as he smiled at her caringly. She turned towards the crowed once more.

"_I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
when my touch is enough  
to take the pain away,  
Cause I've searched for so long  
the answer is clear  
I will be OK if we don't let it disappear_.

_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me   
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.   
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

She let her voice die. The piano came to a complete stop. Jude scanned the crowd. They were screaming. Some of the girls actually were crying. All of a sudden she felt Speed's presence next to her as he took her hand in his. She held tight while Wally was shinning with his drum solo. When the last stick finally hit the instrument, Speed dropped Jude's hand and let his fingers dance again. Jude knew it was time for the final goodbye.

"_I've searched over and over  
so many times for you and I,_

_is like those stars that light the sky every night  
Our picture hangs out of tune   
reminding me of the days  
You promised me we'd always  
be and would never go away  
that's why I need you to stay_."

She sang full of emotion into the mic. The hoarseness was easy to detect. She looked at Speed for permission, maybe even help to go on. He looked at her with his eyes full of love for her. She smiled and closed her eyes one last time.

"_Stay with me  
Don't let Me go,  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you.  
And I don't wanna know what's it like without you   
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_."

Her voice sounded raw. She hummed into the mic, eyes still closed.

"_Oooo.. oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._"

She finished as her voice faded out. She opened her eyes to the screaming fans. Turning to Speed she smiled and nodded. He smiled back at her knowing what she was thinking. He nodded in appreciated. Appreciation for her, the woman she had become.

Jude: "_Thank you_." She whispered more to Speed than to the fans, and walked off stage.

_**Back To Present Time**_

**Dr. West**: "_Give me 200_." He said to the nurse as she pushed the button to intensify the electrical shock. Dr. West rubbed the two operators together and settled it on Jude's chest.

Dr. West: "_Clear."_ Boom. Her chest rose and almost instantly fell back on the bed again, lifeless. Dr. West looked at the monitor, still flat-lined. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Dr. West: "_Juice it to 350._" He ordered. The nurse obeyed. Once again he settled the cold metals on her unresponsive chest.

Dr. West: "_Clear._" Boom…….Her chest jumped with the electric shock. Jude's eyes blinked open…….the monitor was still flat…….

Sadie and Darius stepped inside the waiting room, Tommy right behind them. The hospital smell made him feel nauseas. The thought of Jude being locked up in one of the room somewhere close by and fighting for her life was killing him. He watched Darius talk to the nurse and she was waving her arms around. Everything seemed to spin before his eyes and he couldn't even hear one clear word Darius was saying. He spotted SME by the coffee machine but his knees wouldn't follow his brain's orders to taking him to the guys. White doors swung open before him and a doctor stepped out carrying a manila chart. Tommy watched the guys run to the doctor and he noticed Sadie and Darius headed in the same direction.

Dr. West: "_Jude Harrison's family_?" he asked.

Sadie: "_Yeah._" She said trying to smile at the doctor.

Dr. West: "_I'm Dr. West and I've been taking care of Jude_." He said looking at the eager faces before him. Tommy joined. "_She's stabilized for the time being_."

Darius: "_Time being? Is she going to make it?"_

Dr. West: "_If_ _she makes it through the night there's a good chance for recovery_." Tommy's head ached. What did he mean by '_if she makes it through the night_.'? Of course she's gonna make it. "_You can see her now but one person at a time_." He heard the doctor say. Sadie headed in first. Tommy sat down, his head in his hands. The waiting felt endless. Sadie came out and Speed went in and than the rest of SME, and then Darius. No one spoke a word once coming out of Jude's room. They all seemed to be in deep thought. The white doors swung open again and Darius stepped out. Tommy knew this only meant one thing: it was his own turn to see Jude.

The same Jude he hadn't seen in seven months, same one he had fallen for but lost, same one that told him she was dying. Tommy headed down the corridor to find room number 423. He stopped when he was standing in front of it. Taking a deep breath he slowly cracked the door open. It squeaked a little and he stepped inside not knowing what to expect. There she was, swallowed by the big hospital bed, tubes hanging out from her arms, monitors beeping, and her leg in a cast. He closed the door and stopped dead in his tracks. She hadn't heard him come in. Rubbing his eyes in frustration he walked over to her slowly. Her eyes were closed for the moment. He looked her up and down. She seemed so weak. There was no sun shining above her head and no laughter to be heard.

Slowly, Tommy reached for her hand and ran his fingers over hers. An IV was sticking out her left arm. His skin was touching hers finally again. He watched her hand move a little.

Jude: "_Tommy_." He heard her whisper and he instantly looked her way. She blinked trying to open her eyes, he felt her fingers touch his and she smiled.

Tommy: "_Shhh, don't say anything, just rest_." He found himself saying. Without knowing who was triggering any movement in his body, he leaned down and connected his lips with hers gently. The rush ran over him all over again, the spark was still there.

Jude: "_I'm so sorry_." She whispered as he pulled away a little. Tommy shook his head.

Tommy: "_Don't. You need to rest._" He said to her.

Jude: "_No, I need to explain. I know you have questions_."

Tommy: "_Just one, why_?" he asked. Jude closed her eyes and than opened them again. He knew she had waited for that question.

Jude: "_Because I loved you. I still love you_." She said. Tommy looked at her. She had said it for the first time. She loved him, loves him. "_I couldn't stay there seeing you every day. You would have beaten yourself up about it and I just couldn't deal with that_." She continued. "_Tell me you forgive me_." She said. This caught Tommy off guard. Out of all the things she could have asked of him she wanted his forgiveness? All this time of him wondering where she was and how she was doing, she wanted him to forgive her.

Tommy: _"I forgive you."_ He found himself whispering. "_I love you_." He added looking down at her.

Jude: "_You're all I've ever needed to be happy_." She said gently. Tommy smiled and pulled up a chair. He sat down and held on to her hand for the rest of the night, until they both fell asleep.

The next morning doctors rushed into the room hysterically. Tommy was pushed out of the way. Before he knew what was happening he noticed something: the silence. The monitor that had beeped throughout the whole night wasn't beeping any longer. He saw the doctors try but he knew she was gone. Turning around he headed for the door.

**_Tommy's POV_**

_I'm luckier than most people. I've had everything I've ever wanted in life. I've seen the world, I've been with the most beautiful women and I've never had to worry about what I'm going to eat or if I'll have enough money to buy it. I've loved, something I thought I wasn't even capable of. What's more surprising is I WAS LOVED. _

_I'm luckier than most people. She was an amazing person. That night in the hospital changed my life. I've actually grown past my mistakes and even past my own ego. She changed me. She LOVED me. I knew the moment I stepped inside her room that night that that would be the last time I'd ever see her. I knew she knew too. It a comforting feeling knowing there was just one more moment I got to live with her. She wasn't in pain. I know because her smile is engraved in my head, her laughter always plays over and over again and her spirit lives on with me. _

_I'm luckier than most people. I loved and lost but at least I experienced something real for the first time in my life. I got the chance to make things right and tell her how I felt. I got the chance to say goodbye and find my closure. Most people don't!_

_I'm luckier than most people because I was loved by her. Jude Harrison. She will always live through her music. Every time her voice comes over the radio, the world will remember her raw talent, every time the media mentions her name they will remember her as the heart of music and every time they play a clip of one of her concerts they will see that undeniable love she had for every bit of it._

_EVERY TIME I REMEMBER JUDE HARRIOSN I REMEMBER THE PERSON WHO BELIEVED IN ME WHEN THE REST OF THE WORLD HAD GIVEN UP, THE PERSON WHO BROKE MY WALLS DOWN AND GOT THROUGH, THE PERSON WHO'S LAUGHTER I WILL ALWAYS FALL ASLEEP TO, THE PERSON THAT SAVED MY LIFE!_

_**THE END**_

_Hey guys so this is it. Another ff finished. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I know it was a little sad and I know I've made you all wait a long time with the updates. I'm sorry. I still read and appreciate the feedback I just haven't had too much time to respond. _

_Thank you guys for the support and love. _

_Minela_


End file.
